Una carta de amor y dolor
by TRod
Summary: Rachel encuentra una misteriosa carta que termina revelándole algo inesperado ¿podrá cambiar el curso de los acontecimientos? o todo tendrá un desenlace fatal.


**Esta es una historia un poco triste, espero que le guste. **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, si lo hicieran todos serian asesinos seriales, jajaja es broma.**

* * *

Era un dia normal, como cualquier otro en McKinley High, los pasillos inundados de alumnos que salían apresurados después de un día de clases.

_POV. Rachel_

**Rachel apúrate, se nos va a hacer tarde-** dijo mi mejor amigo con insistencia.

**Kurt no pasa nada, solo tengo que sacar un libro de mi casillero, lo necesito para mi tarea.**

**Esta bien vamos y mientras me cuentas que tal te va con mi hermanastro. Los vi discutir ayer, se veía muy enfadado-** la verdad desde hace un tiempo atrás, las cosas con mi novio Finn no van bien, el cambio demasiado y la relación se ha desgastado, al punto que no se si deseo continuar.

**No lo sé. El está muy distinto, se enoja prácticamente por todo, lo noto muy distraído**\- dije mientras abría mi casillero. Al principio todo era increíble, estábamos todo el tiempo juntos, el era un caballero, nos amábamos pero ahora no estoy tan segura.

**No pensaras que te esta engañando o al así verdad-** voltee a verlo. Conozco a Kurt, estaba preocupado. Yo ya no lo estaba tanto, si el me engañara por supuesto que me dolería, creo que sería más una cuestión de orgullo que de amor.

**No estoy segura, como te digo no sé qué pasa**\- dije regresando mi atención al casillero. Mientras buscaba el libro de biología, un sobre cayo al suelo- **¿Que es esto?**\- me agache para tomarlo, parecía una carta, tenía mi nombre escrito en el papel perfectamente blanco.

**Tal vez Finn te dejo una nota**\- negué- **¿como sabes?, aun no lo has abierto.**

**Esta no es su letra**\- Reconocería la letra de Finn donde sea, digamos que es bastante… particular- **Que extraño.**

**Si no es Finn, creo que tienes un admirador secreto**\- se rió- **pero vamos ábrela tengo curiosidad.**

**Yo también la tengo, esto es bastante emocionante**\- siempre he creído en el romance, sería lindo tener a alguien que me escriba cosas bonitas, que me conquiste, abrí la carta y empecé a leer.

_Querida Rachel_

_No se muy bien como empezar, supongo que por el inicio seria lo mejor._

_Todo empezó la primera vez que mis ojos capturaron tu hermosa belleza fue hace ya unos años, cuando entramos a McKinley. Te vi, tú no me viste a mi. Estabas en el auditorio, en el escenario que es lugar al cual perteneces, tenias los ojos cerrados y cantabas Don't Rain On My Parade, tu voz es como escuchar a los ángeles o como imagino que los ángeles sonarían si pudiera escucharlos. Me gustaría tener las palabras exactas para describir ese momento pero no las tengo. Me Gustaría que pudiera poner mi corazón en tu pecho, por unos segundos, para que comprendieras la intensidad de mis sentimientos y si pudiera compartir mis pensamientos contigo, lo haría, para que pudieras entender el porqué de todo esto._

_Mi situación familiar no es la mejor, crecí con un padre violento y una madre que lo obedecía en todo, sin muestras de afecto, sólo castigos y golpes. Si te soy sincera para mi esto era tan natural, que llegó a no importarme. Simplemente yo no sentía la necesidad de tener algo que nunca había tenido._

_Tu lo cambiaste todo, sin hacer absolutamente nada con tu sola presencia, yo lo necesitaba todo, los abrazos que no había recibido, todas las palabras dulces, los besos, las caricias, la comprensión pero extrañamente, no lo necesitaba de mi familia, lo necesitaba de ti. Esto me confundió porque no sabía qué era lo que estaba sintiendo. Lo descubrí tiempo después... era amor_

_Me enamore de ti, aunque yo no sabía nada del amor._

_Tu no sabias que yo existía, yo para ti era nada y tu para mi lo eras todo. No lo sabes pero yo cuidaba de ti, cuando tus padre llegaban tarde a recogerte yo esperaba a la distancia para que no estuvieras sola. Cuando ellos no llegaban y tenias que caminar a casa, yo te acompañaba para que nada te pasara. Te enviaba regalos en tu cumpleaños, flores cuando participabas en concursos de canto o tenias una presentación en alguna obra de teatro, danza o lo que fuera que hicieras . Me llenaba de orgullo verte triunfar, nunca me perdí ni un solo de tus eventos, me gané varias palizas de parte de mi padre por salir sin permiso pero no me importaba, verte valía la pena, yo era feliz._

_Y todo se convirtió en un martirio porque con el tiempo encontraste a tu todo y no era yo, Mi corazón se rompió aquel día cuando te vi besando a Finn Hudson en medio del pasillo, estabas tan bonita como siempre, acomodando unos libros en tu casillero el llego y puso sus brazos sobre ti, levantaste tu rostro y le regalaste una sonrisa, te paraste de puntillas y posaste tus delicados labios sobre los de el. No sabes lo que sentí al ver que no era yo y nunca lo sería, porque quién querría estar con alguien como yo, que no tiene el valor de hablarle a la única personas que significan algo para ella._

_Lo soporté cada día, de lunes a viernes durante mucho tiempo. Aun así no pude apartarme. El instinto de protección hacia ti era más fuerte que mi instinto de conservación. Pero, ¿para qué iba a vivir yo?, si al final de cuentas, tú eras lo que me hacía sentir viva y no te tenía._

_Dicen que si amas a alguien y esa persona es feliz, aunque no sea contigo, tu lo eres también. Quise ser feliz por ti, lo intente de verdad. No pude, soy egoísta, me siento rota, siento tanto dolor que no puedo respirar, que no ya puedo vivir, ya no quiero vivir. Por elección soy yo la que se retira, no te apartaré de tu felicidad._

_Te preguntaras porque nunca me acerque a ti o porque te escribo esto ahora. Nunca te hable porque no tuve el valor. Planee hacerlo muchas veces pero simplemente no podía decir palabra, creo que fue por la desconfianza en mi o porque soy incapaz de interactuar con las personas, te escribo porque no podía irme sin decirte adiós. He de confesar que quería que por lo menos alguien me recordara, que alguien supiera que existí y que fui capaz de amar de una forma tan profunda._

_Por último quiero decirte que te amé, te amo y te amare como lo más importante de mi vida, como lo único. Te deseo toda la felicidad y el éxito del mundo, se que lo tendrás porque eres la mas grande estrella que a pisado este mundo, todos lo verán. Yo Quinn Fabray tuve el gran placer de conocerte, aunque fue desde lejos, es lo mejor que me paso._

_Te estaré cuidando desde donde sea que vaya, siempre._

**Kurt, ¿Quien es Quinn Fabray?-** Dije desesperada. Lloraba no sé en qué momento mis lagrimas empezaron a caer pero lo hicieron- **¿La conoces?**

**¿Por qué? ¿que pasa?**

**¿QUIEN ES?**\- Le grité.

**Es la chica rubia, la que no habla con nadie y se sienta en la parte de atrás en nuestra clase de español. Siempre usa sudaderas con capucha y…**\- dijo todo muy rápido, estaba asustado- **¿por qué? Rach.**

**Ella, ella... ¿la has visto, hoy?**

**Si, la vi cuando iba por ti a tu salón, al salir de clases. Se dirigía al baño de chicas, creo**\- no pude hacer nada más que correr, tenía que detenerla, salvarla. Ella no podía morir, tenía que vivir.

**Espera Rach, ¿Que pasa?-** escuche a Kurt gritar desde lejos, mientras corría tras de mi.

Al llegar al baño la puerta estaba cerrada con seguro, trate de abrirla pero no podía.

**Ayúdame Kurt por favor, tenemos que entrar-** empezamos a empujar la puerta y después de varios intentos, esta se abrió por fin.

**No, no, no-** lo que vi rompió mi corazón, son de esas cosas que jamas olvidas, que se quedan grabadas en tu memoria, como un tatuaje en la piel. Ella estaba sentada en suelo, con su espalda recargada en una de las paredes del aquel baño, su muñecas tenían heridas profundas, la sangre se escapaba rápidamente de su cuerpo y lo teñía todo de rojo, su ropa, el piso.

**Llama a una ambulancia kurt, ¡rápido!-** Me arrodille junto a ella, estaba con vida, se veía débil, indefensa, la recosté y puse su cabeza sobre mis piernas- **Vas a estar bien te lo prometo, todo va a ser mejor**\- dije acariciando su frente y sujete una de sus manos.

**Ya vienen Rach, no van a tardar**\- se arrodillo junta a mi.

**Ra… Rach.. te...am.. te amo**\- me miraba, mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

**Shh, no digas nada, no te esfuerces. Ya vienen los paramedicos, ellos te van a ayudar**\- no se podía ir, ella tenía que quedarse.

**N...o, no… ya… nadie… puede...ayu..darme-** eso no es cierto, no puede ser verdad, ella va a estar bien.

**No, tu vas a estar bien. Vamos a hablar de todo, nos vamos a conocer y las cosas van a ser diferentes. Por favor, lucha hazlo por ti, por mi. No te rindas, por favor, por favor**\- repetí una y otra vez, mi corazón estaba totalmente rasgado en mil pedazos. Una persona, una persona que me amaba se estaba muriendo en mis brazos.

**Ya... es... tarde**\- dijo y sus ojos se cerraron lentamente, su mano dejó de sujetar la mia.

**NO, NO, NOOOOO**\- grité, a lo lejos podía escuchar el sonido de la ambulancia y personas corriendo por el pasillo, acercándose.

C**álmate Rach, ya están aquí**\- dijo Kurt abrazándome y alejándome del cuerpo sin vida de Quinn, por un momento no supe nada, no podía pensar, no quería oír que alguien dijera que ella estaba muerta. Lo haria todo mas real.

Entonces lo escuche de repente y mi corazon dejo de latir por un segundo.

**Tiene pulso, la chica tiene pulso...**

* * *

**¿Que les pareció?, me gustaría saber su opinión, creen que deba escribir mas sobre esto o dejarlo así con un un final abierto.**

**Que todos tengan un excelente día, siempre.**


End file.
